1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a knife block, and particularly to a selectively tiltable knife block.
2. Description of the Related Art
Knife blocks are known for storing knives. Conventional knife blocks include a plurality of slots in which knife blades may be inserted. Knife handles typically extend from conventional knife blocks for ease in withdrawing the knives therefrom.
Despite there being numerous different knife blocks, a need exists for a knife block that efficiently and conveniently stores knives and includes a lock safety feature so that children cannot access the stored knives.